happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hands off my Man!
'Hands off my Man! '''is an episode of HTFF. This episode introduces Lustly, the ferret who can get dangerously obsessed. Roles Starring * Lustly Featuring * Handy * Petunia Appearances * Disco Bear * Lumpy Plot Handy fixes Petunia's plumbing and drives off in his tow truck. Lustly sits at a bench, feeling lonesome as she watches a couple of birds in a nest. Handy drives by and stops when his helmet falls off. Lustly hands it back to him and he thanks her. She quickly becomes smitten with the orange beaver as a result. The next day, Lustly looks for something in her house that is broken, failing. So she intentionally knocks off her satellite dish and calls Handy to come fix it. Upon arriving, Handy climbs up a ladder that he tells Lustly to hold. While trying to repair the satellite dish, a passing Petunia waves at Handy, so he waves back. This gets Lustly angered, causing her to release the ladder and send Handy falling. Making sure nobody is looking, Lustly drags the unconscious Handy into her home. Handy regains consciousness to discover that he has been taped to a chair. Lustly, holding a roll of tape, tells him her true ambitions and prepares to kiss him. She is interrupted when Handy's cell phone rings. Lustly picks up the phone to see that Petunia has left a message. She storms out and leaves Handy tied up, unable to free himself for obvious reasons. Petunia is at a roller rink, waiting for Handy to answer the call. Disco Bear happens to be there roller-skating to impress her. A voice answers the call, but it isn't Handy's, and it sounds vengeful. Petunia is puzzled by this until Lusty, creeping up behind, pushes her onto the rink. Lustly then attacks Petunia with a floor buffer, which Disco Bear is oblivious to despite the screams. Petunia gets skinned but is still alive. Disco Bear trips over her and cracks his head on the floor. Handy sees his captor return wearing Petunia's skin. He'd scream were it not for the tape covering his mouth. Lustly is now so desperate to win over Handy that she resorts to cutting off her own hands with a nearby saw, only freaking out Handy even more. Just then, Petunia manages to arrive. Lustly tries to attack but fails due to her nubs, so she makes a scowl before fainting from blood loss. Petunia pulls the tape off Handy but tears his skin doing it. At the hospital, Lumpy stitches Petunia and Handy's skins back on, though switching them. Nevertheless, they are happy to have survived the incident. On the upper floor, Lustly - left with only nubs - watches enviously as the two walk by. She attempts to drop an anvil on them, but quickly loses grip and it falls on her feet, hacking them off. She falls and gets sucked into a floor buffer that Lumpy is operating. Deaths # Disco Bear cracks his head on the floor. # Lustly is shredded by a floor buffer. Injuries # Handy is knocked unconscious and later gets skinned by the tape. # Petunia gets skinned by a floor buffer. # Lustly saws her hands off and (before death) her feet are hacked off when an anvil drops on them. Trivia * This is Lustly's debut appearance. * Lustly died the same way Flaky dies in ''Rink Hijinks, which Lumpy also caused. * Handy feels more like a starring character. Category:Season 61 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes